Power to the Puppies
March 18, 2019 March 19, 2019 March 25, 2019 October 6, 2019 | viewers = | run = 11 minutes | writer = Baljeet Rai | director = Miklós Weigert | storyboard = Daniel Dion Christensen | previous = Boom Night | next = Who the Dog Do You Think You Are? }} "Power to the Puppies" is the 3rd episode of 101 Dalmatian Street. The episode originally aired in Germany, France, and Belgium on March 18, 2019 and then aired in the UK a day later. Synopsis Dylan and Dolly clash over their wildly different puppy-sitting styles, and call a snap election to decide who is top dog. However, Diesel, the most unsuitable leader, wins. Characters *Dylan *Dolly *Dante *Delilah *Doug *Triple D *Dawkins *Dizzy *Dee Dee *Diesel *Dorothy Plot The Episode begins with Dylan leading the other Dalmatian Puppies to the Bath Room, with Dolly joking that he’s suppose to be just leading them to the Bath Room, not to war. Dante suddenly arrives, declaring that he has had a dream predicting Division & Disaster for Dalmatian Street (also: rain), but Dylan nudges him out the way to show the Pups he latest invention, a precision tooth brush. Dolly, however, steps in and launches the Tooth Paste at all the Pups; Dylan comments how there is now Tooth Paste every where, but Dolly states it’s more a Pool Party. She then gets Diesel (who has just dug up through the Floor) to turn the Water on, leading to the Puppies sliding down the stairs in a wave of bubbles. It is then breakfast time, and Dolly activates the Kibble Pump. However, despite Dylan’s caution, she uses it on full power, causing Kibble to explode every where, Dolly getting the other Pups to eat it before the “Five Second Rule”. These leads to both Dolly & Dylan arguing about their styles of Puppy Sitting, before heading off to tell on each other to Delilah & Doug; Dante sees this as the “Division” he dreamt about. Dolly & Dylan try to tell Delilah & Doug about their argument, but since the two are already late for work as it is, they ask the Pups to sort it out between them. Dylan suggests doing so with an Election, Dolly suggests doing so with a Cage match; Doug considers Dylan’s idea as the ‘safest’ option. We then cut to Triple-D acting as News coverage for the snap election. Destiny is in the “Studio” and goes to Dallas for coverage, but she is still in Make Up, so Déjà Vu states that Dolly promises all the Fun, while Dylan is promising Fur Dryers for all the Dalmatians. Dante tries to jump in front of the camera, predicting disaster, but Dallas growls about Dante ruining her Close up. Dawkins then sets up a system, to measure the sound of the Puppies Wags, who ever maxes it out first is elected the Top Dog. Dawkins, reluctantly, asks Dante for the first question, with Dante questioning what the two would do about a disaster, Dizzy & Dee-Dee asking about bed times, and while Dolly & Dylan answer these questions, the two arguing and barking at the same time confuses the other Pups. That is when Diesel digs up through the floor and asks what is happening, Dylan explains it’s voting for Top Dog, but Diesel mishears this as “Hot Dog” and comments he could dig for treats. Hearing treats gets the other Pups excited, and maxes out the Wag-O-Meter, making Diesel the top dog, much to Dolly & Dylan’s Shock. Dylan decides to move to the Tree House, citing that Diesel has Kibble for brains and has already declared his tail an enemy of the state! Downstairs, all the Pups are asking Diesel about things that need to be done about the House (such as Cuddles, Kibbles and Walkies) and Diesel is feeling over whelmed cause of it. That is when Dolly pulls him in to the Dumb Waiter and proposes that she runs the House, while Diesel goes digging. In the tree house, Dylan is trying to star gaze, but focuses the Telescope on the House, where Dolly is partying with the other Pups. Dante decides to join him, too. In the House, things begin to fall in disarray, with the Kibble supply running low. Dolly tries to get the other Pups to calm down, but they will not listen to her as Diesel is supposed to be the top dog. Triple-D tell Dolly that Diesel is in his new “Presidential Dig” (a hole in the floor), and she goes to try and talk to Diesel. Dolly tries to tell Diesel about the disarray in the House, suggesting they need to lay down some rules. Diesel states that Dolly is starting to sound like Dylan (thinking Dolly is Dylan in disguise) and Dolly is forced to admit the Dylan can be right, some times. Dolly then tells Diesel, they need to get every one working together again, but this gives Diesel the idea for all the Puppies to dig together. He rallies all the Puppies to start digging the deepest and bestst tunnel. Dolly concerns if the Pups dig in to a sink hole, or the London Underground. Dolly goes to Dylan, asking for help with Diesel. She admits that some times the house needs rules, but also notes that Dylan tends to take the rules too far, with Dylan admitting that Precision Tooth brushing was a stretch. Dante interrupts stating that the two are depressing even him and tells them to do some thing. A loud sound erupts from the House, and Dolly & Dylan check what happened. It turns out that Diesel’s digging has caused the Pups to ht a water pipe, and now the House is flooding. Dolly & Dylan take the other Pups to the top floor of the House, and Dylan formulates a plan. Dolly dives in to the water, to shut off the Water valve in the bath room, while Dylan makes a Puppy Chain to lower Diesel to the ground, out side, to dig to the Water Main and plug it with a Squeaky Toy. The plan works and the Water levels go down, with all the Puppies accounted for. Dylan asks Diesel if he and Dolly can be top dogs again, and Diesel agrees, admitting he wouldn’t want to be the one in charge, when their Parents get back to see the mess made. Seeing this, Dolly & Dylan get the Puppies to work together to clean up the place, and use Dryers on the place. Dolly questions where Dylan was able to get so many Blow Dryers, with Dylan stating that he keeps his promises. International release Names in other languages * Arabic: السلطة للجراء * Bulgarian: Кученцата поемат властта * Cantonese: 小狗當家 * Czech: Moc štěnatům * Danish: Al magt til hvalpene * Dutch: Baas boven baas * French: Le Pouvoir des chiots * German: Der Alpha-Hund * Hebrew: כלבלבים לשלטון * Hungarian: Furfangos falkavezér * Italian: Potere ai cuccioli * Japanese: トップドッグは誰？ * Korean: 대장은 누구? * Mandarin: 小狗當家 * Norwegian: Makten til valpene * Polish: Szczeniaki rządzą * Portuguese (Brazilian): Poder para os Filhotes * Portuguese (European): Poder para os Cachorros * Romanian: Cățeii la putere * Russian: Вся власть щенятам * Spanish (European): El poder de los cachorros * Spanish (Latin American): Los cachorros tienen el poder * Swedish: All makt åt valparna * Turkish: Köpeklere Güç Verin * Vietnamese: Chú chó đầu đàn Trivia *This episode uses the same title card design as "Dog's Best Friend". **It is also the first time that a title card design was actually used as a stock. It is also in fact used as the TBA title card on this wiki. *When Diesel rallies the other Dalmatians to dig, the scene resembles that of "Be Prepared" from The Lion King. *Dylan mentions Red Alert from 1966 TV series Star Trek: The Original Series. *When Diesel is digging, a Greek vase of Cerberus from 1997 Hercules can be seen buried under the house. *This is the first episode to air on a Monday. *This is the first episode to be released worldwide in 2019. *This is the first episode to air as a stand alone segment. *This is the first episode to get a book adaptation, but only in France. The title of the book is L'Élection du Dalma-chef. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:A to Z Category:Dylan episodes Category:Dolly episodes Category:Diesel episodes Category:Dante episodes